lo que paso despues de The Anything Can Happen Recurrence
by juliadelg
Summary: mi primer fanfiction : mi idea de lo que le dijo la pasiquica a sheldon
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno

_Escuchaste eso Sheldon… Amy es la base de tu felicidad –comento Penny

_Exacto todo se resolverá una vez que te comprometas con ella profesional y personalmente

Sheldon solo miro aturdido por tantas babuchadas escuchadas recientemente, entonces tan solo después de un instante decidió hablar

_Sabes qué es esto…son babuchadas -se paró para irse

_Espera aun no termino – dijo la psíquica

_No entiendo que más tonterías quiere decir –dijo aun parado

_Sheldon no seas maleducado –dijo Penny

La psíquica miro a Sheldon y dijo

_ Tu peor miedo esta por pasar

_primero yo no tengo ningún miedo… -se sentó - segundo no hay ninguna prueba de que algo que usted diga pase por lo tanto y repito nuevamente estos son babuchadas

La psíquica lo miro seriamente y Penny solo podía estar cayada nunca había escuchado a Sheldon decir esa palabra y menos don veces

_Alguien que temes esta por aparecer

_ tengo muchos enemigos pero a ninguno les temo soy capaz de vencerlos con solo reflexionar un poco más que ellos

_te puedo asegurar que cuando aparezca esta persona tu vida dará un tremando giro quitándote tu oportunidad de ser feliz

_un momento –Penny intervino – usted acaba de decir que Amy es la basa de su felicidad –señaló a Sheldon – ¿ósea que esa persona es un hombre?

La psíquica solo asintió

_esto ya se fue muy lejos no hay ningún hombre en la vida de Amy y yo ella no puede estar con nadie más que conmigo

_ ¿ni siquiera su prometido? –pregunto la psíquica

Penny abrió la boca ella sabía que Amy estaba comprometida hace unos años e incluso la misma Amy le dijo que si Faisal , no recordaba bien el nombre pero sabía que era algo así , volvía ella tenía que obedecerle ya que él ponía fondos a su laboratorio en arabia saudita

_son puras babuchadas –grito Sheldon – el no representa ningún miedo en mi… yo y Amy tenemos un acuerdo de relación donde está escrito como hay que llevar la separación si el aparece no es un temor si el aparece la relación termina y listo – se para y esta vez se fue sin mirar atrás

Penny solo miro la psíquica aun con la boca abierta

_el prometido de Amy realmente va a aparecer ?- pregunto

_ muy pronto estará por aquí

Todos los buenos y malos comentarios son recibidos


	2. Chapter 2

Antes del capítulo, quiero agradecer los ¡comentarios! Y perdón por la demora pero pensé que a nadie le había gustado.

Capitulo dos

Amy se había presentado a la puerta de Sheldon.

Esa noche ellos solo hablaron de la mentira que ella le había dicho, le explico que necesitaba un descanso no solo de él, sino de todos y Bernadette también, el entendió pero le dijo que no solo era por eso que estaba enojado, fue entonces cuando Amy le pregunto que había pasado con la psíquica el solo le dijo que el humo del lugar lo intoxico y que tuvo que caminar a casa ya que Penny quiso saber de su futuro. Entonces Amy volvió a su casa y dejo a Sheldon.

Esa noche solo podía pensar la frase "ella es la base de tu felicidad" … una y otra vez pero no entendía porque le afectaba tanto , no entendía porque podía ser la base de su felicidad si su relación era puramente intelectual , no existía una relación física como la de Leonard y Penny o Howard y Bernadette , después de todo ellos solo se besan en las noches de cita y los abrazos eran solo en momentos de tristeza para ambos , el acuerdo de relación estaba estrictamente escrito, él había dejado todo claro el día que le pidió que sea su novia , nada iba a cambiar .

Leonard condujo a Cal-Tech al día siguiente se podía decir que había discutido con Penny en la noche, solo de esa manera podía explicar que se calle todo el camino pero el necesitaba hablar con alguien de alguna manera su cabeza no estaba pensando racionalmente no podía explicarse cómo podía seguir pensando en la frase de la psíquica

_Leonard… está todo bien

Leonard volteo a verlo y volvió al volante

_oh si porque preguntas

_mmm…-pensó –bueno normalmente hablas en el camino de casa a la universidad y esta vez está totalmente callado

_bueno es lo mismo en tu caso

_ ¿mi caso?

_ Si tú normalmente no hablas en todo el camino y ahora estas tratando de iniciar una conversación… ¿paso algo con Amy anoche?

Pensó, Leonard estaba en lo cierto el suele quedarse callado todo el camino a la universidad.

_bueno… no pasa nada con Amy pero… - se detuvo – quizás esté pensando en terminar con ella

_ ¡oh Sheldon enserio! –Exclamo Leonard frenando en el semáforo – ya te dijimos que es una idea tonta…

_no es porque haya cambiado –interrumpió- …es solo que quiero experimentar algo… ayer la psíquica me dijo algo que no puedo admitir

_ ¡aja!- grito Leonard – ¡sabía que tenías algo que contar!

Sheldon solo lo miro frunciendo la frente para luego decir

_ella dijo que me tengo que entregar en mi relación con Amy… y seré feliz… solo que no entiendo…

_que no entiendes

_yo no dependo de ella – admitió –ella es una chica que es mi novia pero no existen lazos sentimentales de la forma en la que tienen tú y Penny por ejemplo… nosotros somos capaces de estar como amigos nuestras mentes son superiores en cualquier sentido… cuando tu…

_ Oh Sheldon estas tan equivocado – rio Leonard – con que escusa vas a cortar con Amy

_no entiendo que es gracioso…

_estas con Amy ya hace dos años… le pediste que sea tu novia por un ataque de celos… y quieres…

_ ¿un ataque de celos?-pregunto –

_admítelo, tu relación con Amy no eso solo intelectual… ustedes – volteo para ver a Sheldon – tienen una relación física a su manera

_ es solo porque ella quiso no es que yo…

_si te gusta besarla… no lo niegues

Dejo de mirar a Leonard y miro la ventana del auto

_ella es la que quiere que nos besemos

_si es así porque aceptaste besarla cada noche de citas… o porque

_ella me dio una buena razón para besarla –empezó a levantar la voz- nuestra relación es intelectual y seguirá siéndolo si cortamos

_oh por favor basta Sheldon – Leonard estaciono el auto – si ustedes cortan, ella será libre de salir con cualquier hombre que ella quiera

_dudo que alguien le interese…

_ escucha Sheldon… Penny me conto de la charla de la psíquica… ese Faisal puede interesarle Amy en todos los sentidos

Recordó por un momento se había olvidado de esa psíquica, ahora Leonard la estaba recordando

_una psíquica es una persona que no tiene poder sobre el futuro solo se empeña en engañar a la gente crédula como tu novia – abrió la puerta del auto, bajo y espero a que Leonard haga lo mismo

Leonard bajo y puso la alarma entonces Sheldon continuo

_eso no tiene nada que ver con que quiera cortar con Amy

_enserio Sheldon ?... también me dijo algo de tu felicidad – Sheldon bajo la mirada a Leonard - eso tampoco tiene nada que ver

Desvió la mirada nuevamente

_eso no tiene nada que ver

_entonces porque quieres terminar con ella… dame una buena razón

_yo…yo…

_estas seguro Sheldon… no pareces muy convencido

_está decidido Leonard voy a terminar con ella… fin del tema

_ok –Leonard solo asintió y abrió la puerta a la universidad –te veo en el almuerzo

Con eso Sheldon se convenció que de tenia que terminar con Amy , de alguna manera estaba desafiando a la psíquica y eso le agradaba ,no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar Amy , pienso que bien se dijo .


	3. Chapter 3

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y seguidores!

Capitulo tres

Desde la semana que Sheldon se decidió a cortar con Amy, él no había hablado con ella al respecto de eso, en ninguna charla por Skype o encuentro con ella, se le pasaba por la mente esa idea, y obviamente recibía las burlas de Leonard por ser cobarde y otras cosas que no le interesaban al final el siempre terminaba diciendo que la próxima vez que la vea iba a terminar la relación, y eso exactamente dijo anoche. después de su cita obligatoria que le correspondía , por el acuerdo de relación , después de inclinarse y besarla en los labios , como despedida , y después de cerrar la puerta sonriendo por la agradable noche , Leonard yacía mirándolo con una taza de té en su mano , sonriendo , Leonard le repitió que él no iba a terminar nunca con Amy , que el simplemente no podía , él estaba feliz y por eso no podía , entonces Sheldon se marchó enojado a su habitación y antes de entrar le grito lo mismo "¡ la próxima vez que la vea terminamos! ". Las palabras de Leonard retumbaban en su mente y se unieron a la de la psíquica, que hombre tan tedioso pensó.

De cualquier manera si el terminaba la relación, Amy y el seguirían como amigos, BASTA SHELDON, pensó ESTAS EN EL TRABAJO. Fue entonces cuando Amy toco la puerta de su oficina

_Doctor Cooper - dijo Amy como un susurro-

_ ¡Doctora Fowler!-dijo sorprendido – ¿qué te trae por aquí?

_bueno… hoy es mi último día en Cal-Tech… pensé que sería bueno un último almuerzo juntos

Sheldon no dijo nada, primero a él no le agradaba la idea de que Amy se marche de la universidad había sido agradable tenerla en el trabajo, y segundo la idea de Amy parecía hippy, no podía aceptar eso

_tengo mucho trabajo – la miro, parecía decepcionada- creo que es mejor que almuerces sola esta vez… los chicos me mandaron mensajes que todavía no van a almorzar… cuando vallan ellos iré también

_hooo… está bien… bueno adiós

Y se fue, ella es siempre tan compresiva… ¡BASTA COOPER!

De cualquier modo a los diez minutos que Amy se había marchado, Howard, Raj y Leonard aparecieron en su puerta, el cerro su oficina y se fue con ellos. En la cafetería, tomaron su almuerzo, se sentaron en sus habituales lugares, y comenzaron a comer. Sheldon busco por Amy pero ella no estaba .Raj interrumpió su pensamiento.

_entonces Sheldon –dijo Raj – escuche que hoy es el último día de Amy aquí

_eso es correcto – afirmo- pero no entiendo como estas enterado

_ho esa es una buena pregunta – Raj miro a Howard como cómplice- dado a que Amy estuvo aquí haciendo "amigos nuevos" Howard y yo nos vimos obligados a ayudarla y a saber sus movimientos…

_ ¿amigos nuevos?

_mmmm… podrían decirse amigos

_no entiendo a qué te refieres Raj… Amy no hizo amigos en cal-tech

_bueno … mejor dicho Bert es su pretendiente –afirmo – Bert … desde que ella le dijo que tiene novio anda detrás de mí y Howard preguntándonos si ya terminaron y por supuesto sabe lo que ella hace … de hecho el está triste por la despedida de Amy

Sheldon solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos, entonces Raj desvió la mirada a su comida, Leonard y Howard solo observaron la situación… definitivamente había tensión

_ ¿es verdad eso? –desvió la mirada de Raj a Leonard-

_yo como voy a saber –se defendió Leonard-Raj acaba de decir que Bert es amigo de ellos no mío

Por supuesto que eso era mentira Leonard se había enterado al día siguiente de que Raj y Howard vallan con el geólogo a una convención de rocas.

_ ¿es verdad eso Howard?

Howard parecía nervioso, su cabeza se movía de Raj a Sheldon, de Sheldon a Raj.

_responde –levanto la voz

_es verdad –dijo, y girando a Raj agrego – dijimos que no le diríamos.

_porque no me diría –Sheldon se estaba tesando – hay un hombre suelto por ahí deseando que termine mi relación con mi novia...

_y cuál es la diferencia Sheldon –interrumpió Leonard – es decir… tú estás pensando en terminar con Amy

_eso es en serio –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Raj y Howard –

_ ¡no es su problema! … mis asuntos con Amy no les importan a ustedes y menos si son amigos de ese hombre

Bajo la mirada a su almuerzo

_ ¿Sheldon?- pregunto Leonard -y ahora donde esta Amy

Pregunta curiosa… desde que entraron a la cafetería él no la había visto

_ho… ella está en su almuerzo de despedida en su laboratorio

_ ¿qué?-Sheldon confundido -

_Bert nos dijo que sus compañeros le harían un almuerzo ya que ella era una excelente profesional

Sheldon no dijo nada, se sentía traicionado, ahora entendía porque Amy simplemente se fue y no le reprocho nada, como según una psíquica y Leonard ella podía hacerlo feliz y mentirle… su relación estaba basada en la confianza y a Amy se le estaba haciendo costumbre mentirle. De hecho lo esquivaba a menudo y

Era la hora de hablar con ella. Era la hora de castigarla .


End file.
